Mi vida sin ti
by Yessi Uchiha
Summary: - Siempre fuiste mi sueño, ahora sin ti mi vida es un completo asco - ..Es corto, pero espero que les guste x'3..


**Notas: **Bueno este es un pequeño one-shot que hize cuando me entro una crisis de nervios. Comenze a escuchar una cancion que estimo pues me la dedicaron, creo que es más que nada eso y el sentimiento que le tome, esta cancion se llama ''My Heart'' de Paramore. -**La historia es narrada por Sakura-** Espero y sea de su agrado, ¡Dejen reviews porfas! Saludos :)

**Summary: **_''Siempre fuiste mi sueño, ahora sin ti mi vida es un completo asco.''_

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, desgraciadamente. Si fuera así Sasuke regresaría por Sakura, Naruto se haría hokage y se casaría con Hinata. La zorra de Karin moriría aplastada por Chouji y Rock Lee se casaría con Ino-Cerda...

**Dialogos**

Pensamientos/Narración

_Palabras importantes_

**

* * *

**

Mi vida sin ti

Esto fue tan duro, mi sonrisa se fue aquel día en que te perdí. Toda mi vida pensando en ti, ahora me doy cuenta que fui la única que en realidad te amo, todas las demás ya no están mientras sigo aquí, esperando el momento en el que por fin me correspondas. Aquí estas dentro de mí, entrando cada vez más a mi corazón, siempre fuiste mi sueño, _ahora sin ti mi vida es un completo asco._ Tú nunca me diste una esperanza, te alejaste de todo el mundo. Yo veía cuanto sufrías en silencio y como tu corazón se pudría por el odio. Intente de mil formas en acerté sonreír pero lo único que conseguía era alejarte más de mí. Cuando te fuiste mi mundo se fue bocabajo, mis sueños se rompieron al igual que mi estúpido corazón, un gracias recibí de tus labios y de tu mirada un perdón. Te fuiste por más de 6 años, tu corazón aun latía pero tu mirada se opaco, cumpliste tu venganza y mataste a tu hermano, pero lo único que conseguiste fue más rencor. Trate de advertírtelo pero jamás me escuchaste, por que se que para ti siempre fui una más de tus admiradoras o eso es lo que siempre demostraste. Regresaste y al verte algo en mi revivió, nadie te quería, nadie se acercaba a ti más que un rubio de ojos azul celeste que también te espero. Así ha sido desde que regresaste aquí, han pasado 6 meses desde que volviste. Tú tratabas de alejarte pues sabías que no merecías el perdón de nadie, un día me acerque a ti temiendo tu reacción, tu solo me miraste, bajaste la vista y te marchaste. Ahora estoy en el mismo lugar donde años atrás me abandonaste, en esa banca a la entrada de nuestra hermosa aldea, han pasado varias horas y sigo aquí esperando que el tiempo pasé y se lleve con el mi soledad. Mientras mis ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza me preguntó donde estarás. ¿Acaso jamás sería algo más que tu compañera? sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee asustada y mis ojos verdes se encontraron con tus ojos negros, unos diamantes negros como la noche. Las miradas se mezclaron y no sabía que decir, tal vez venías a darme un recado, no quiero ilusionarme, no debo hacerlo. Suspiraste y acercaste tus labios a mí oído izquierdo mientras mi corazón se aceleraba tú dijiste: **¿Por qué me esperaste?**

Te mire sorprendida, sentía los latidos que daba mi corazón, una tristeza invadía mis sentidos y mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sonreí de medio lado y conteste: **Por qué yo siempre te amaré.**

Tú cerraste los ojos y brincaste la banca quedando sentado aún lado de mí. Me volteaste a ver con tu rostro inexpresivo, _como siempre _y tocaste mis mejillas, con tu pulgar limpiaste mis rebeldes lágrimas y me besaste. Sentí como tus labios rozaban los míos, con una ternura inexplicable, después de unos segundos te separaste y me miraste directamente, yo tenía mis mejillas con un tono carmesí por la sorpresa y la vergüenza que sentía, era mi primer beso y no sabía si lo había hecho bien. Mire con dificultad tus ojos y algo raro note, tenían un brillo que no había visto desde aquel día en que te vi partir, no apartaste tu mirada y dijiste: **Eres una molestia.**

Baje la mirada y mis ojos de nuevo se cristalizaron, cuando estaba apuntó de comenzar a llorar tú me tomaste del mentó y me obligaste a mirarte: **Pero eres mi molestia **

La sangre se me congelo y el corazón no respondía, ¿Acaso me habías dicho que era SU molestia? Sonreí y lo abrase con fuerza. Las lágrimas desbordaron, ahora no por tristeza si no por todo lo contrario, sentí como el hombre al que siempre ame, amo y amaré me correspondía, recordé cuando te perseguía por toda la aldea, cuando soñaba que me abrazaras, cuando suplicaba al cielo que me dijeras un simple hola...Sonreí, sonreí con una inmensa felicidad, abrí los labios para decir: **Te amo tanto_ Sasuke._**

Me abrazaste más fuerte, parecía que no me quería dejar ir, pero yo...Yo no me iría a ninguna parte, jamás lo haría, porque aunque tu nunca hubieras vuelto, aunque tu jamás me hubieras dado una oportunidad...Yo siempre te iba a esperar. Besaste mi cuello y sentí tu aliento chocar en mi oreja, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, te acercaste más a mi oído y pronunciaste: **Yo también _Sakura._**


End file.
